The Kings Of Hell
by Icyclear
Summary: After a little while after Dean has became a demon, leaves nothing but blood and murder behind him. He tries desperately to keep away from Sam and Castiel for their safety and his own, which fails as he can't escape his feelings for Cas; which leads him into Crowley's arms. Warning: contains Dean/Crowley and Dean/Castiel. Demon lovin'. Ohhhhh yeeeah!


**Now put the pitchforks away (I mean it, sharp objects make me uncomfortable). I'm hard core Destiel, but come on, who wouldn't resist the moment to ship Crowley and Dean? However, since I want this story to last, there will be Destiel also. **

* * *

Cain's blade in hand, Dean Winchester left pools of blood and bodies behind him. Eyes pitch black, he saved little humanity to care enough for Sam and Castiel to push them away. He didn't want to hurt them but knew that if he stayed around them, it would be he killed them or they kill him and he didn't want either aspect.

The night had a soft breeze, Dean could use a drink after the countless slaughters of humans and monsters alike. He found himself a bar in the middle of no where but trees, a high way, and a motel next door. He made sure to check the parking lot that connected the bar and the motel to each other, no Impala in sight, just a truck with a Arizona license plate, and he felt relieved. He goes into the bar and scans the place. He made sure to shift his eyes back to the green hazels he had before becoming a demon. A couple of travelers were at the counter, talking of the deer hunts they were in the middle of to the bar tender. A woman with long brown hair. She saw Dean and nodded his way, in return he gave her a wink, and she blushed. He made his way to the counter and sat down, making the men stop talking. The bartender smiled, "What would it be, Stranger?" "A beer." Dean answered with a grin, which made the bartender swoon. She handed him a cold glass bottle of beer and he gave her a 10 dollar bill.

"We don't get many like you. Passing by?" The bartender asked as she handed him the change. Dean twisted the cap off and took a drink. He swallowed and looked back at her, "You could say that, Ma'am." She realized she was out of something behind the counter and went to the back rooms to gather. That gave Dean enough time to ask the men to come out side with them and killed them mercilessly. He couldn't risk the chance of them ruining his good night. He goes back into the bar where the bartender wiped down the table, "Oh? Where the other two go?" Dean flashed her a smile, which made his eyes twinkle, "Oh them? I guess they wanted an early start. I just had to smoke and watched them leave."

"You don't seem like the smoking type." She pointed out. Dean threw back his head, "Oh baby, you have no idea what I'm capable of. How about you come back to the motel and we'll party over there?" The bartender wasn't sure. The lighting was dim but she swore she saw something splattered on Dean's black jacket and navy blue shirt, "I dunno... I do have to close up." Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer, but he didn't let it show on his face, "Oh come on, Sweetie, just an hour, what do you say? I can even help you close up after." She couldn't help looking at his smile and the twinkles in his eyes and she agreed.

A couple of hours later, Dean leaned up in bed with light cigarette in hand. The sheets and some of the floor were bloody. He looked over to the bartender who was beside him, eyes frozen open but dead of blood loss.

"Having another wild night, Squirrel?" Crowley said as he came out of no where.

Dean put the cigarette in the ash tray beside him, threw the sheets off, and put on his pants, "What do you want?"

"Moose and what's left of the angel were seen a day's drive from here and I suppose you want to rush your ass off before they find you." Crowley half lied, as he knew Sam and Castiel were much closer than he lead on.

Dean put on his black wife beater first and then his navy blue t-shirt, "Yeah. I'm gone."

He took his cigarette and jacket and left out of the motel, leaving Crowley where he stood.

Crowley looked at the bed, checked the corpse, and smiled proudly, "Not bad, Squirrel." He looked out the window and watched as Dean drove away, "Oh so close, so close."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Castiel were driving through; unaware that they missed Dean by minutes.

"I just need to stop to fuel 'er up." Sam said as he pulled into the gas station across the street from the bar and motel.

He pumped the car until the tank was full and went in to pay, leaving Castiel in the car. The man behind the counter seemed distraught.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"Uh? My daughter went into the motel with an attractive gentleman. He left a little while ago and she hasn't come out. I'm worried."

"How do you know she didn't just go home?"

"Because she lives with me and she never came home. She isn't at work. Where else could she be?"

Sam took out his fake FBI badge, "Well then Sir, to put you at ease, I'll go check on her."

The man nodded, putting his place back at the motel. Sam paid for the gas in exact change, dropping the money onto the counter as the man went back to focus at the motel. Sam went back to the car and tapped on the passenger door window. Castiel rolled it down, looking at him as if to think, 'What do you want'.

"Got your FBI badge on you?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded, taking the badge out of his pocket. Sam nodded, "Good. We gotta go to the motel across the street. I guess the owner's daughter went in there last night and never came out. Consider it a good will check. We can just walk there."

"Yeah, alright." Castiel said as he rolled up the window and got out of the car.


End file.
